


Idol's In Love

by HeyItsKayliKat



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Anime, Café, Can I please be more alive, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Idols, Love, M/M, MuchFluff, Yaoi, ill add tags as i go, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsKayliKat/pseuds/HeyItsKayliKat
Summary: A whole load of oneshots for Idolish 7 because they need more attention.-Reader Inserts will be included-





	1. Perfect (Iori x Riku)

His room was dark, the curtains completely closed. The only source of light in the room, was from the space between the floor and the door. His breaths were uneven as he wheezed slightly.

Riku just wanted to sleep. He hated these attacked and he hated what he knew what was coming next.

\- - - - - 

Iori heard the boys coughs as soon as they started. He was always a lighter sleeper, so it was no shocker that he was up the second they were released. Releasing a small yawn, the boy climbed down from his bed and made his way to the kitchen to make warm milk and honey for the sick boy.

Mitsuki was still awake and watched as his brother went straight for the kitchen.

"Is Riku-kun coughing again," Mitsuki asked gentlty.

Iori nodded, "Yes. Hopefully something warm can help him calm down."

Mitsuki notcied how Iori's eyes softened at the mentioned of his crush's name. The elder brother chuckled slightly, knowing his brother would never admit it to anyone. He also knew his brother was probably unaware that Mitsuki knew. 

"You really care for him," Mitsuki noted watching as Iori's paused for a split second before he continued on what he was focusing one.

"He is our center, none of us would want him to be in terrible condition," Iori responded, careful with his words.

Mitsuki sighed, his brother was complicated. He knew for a fact Riku liked the boy as well, however he also knew that Riku believed he wasn't enough for his brother at all. Not "perfect" enough. Mitsuki patted his brothers shoulder before making his way to his room to finally sleep for the night.

"Good night Iori,"

"Night Ni-san."

\- - - - - 

Riku knew as soon as the door opened it was Iori yet again.

"Nanase-san, I brought you a drink again," Iori said handing him the warm mug.

Riku took it but shook his head and forced out his voice, "I-I'm o--o kay you don-t have to st-ay."

His wheezing however convinced Iori otherwise as the younger male simply took a seat and sat next to the elders bed. Riku took a few sips and slowly but surely his breathing began to be in it's normal state.

"How do you feel now," Iori whispered.

Riku gave a smile smile, "Better.....Thank you again...."

His eyes downcasted. He wasn't oblivious to Iori's tired expression, and knowing he was the cause made guilt eat up in his chest. Almost enough to make him start panicking again, but he kept it in check.

"You should go rest Iori," Riku said, "You have school tomorrow." 

"I want to make sure your okay," Iori said.

As much as Riku wanted to argue back again, a few coughs arose and cut all his words off, only proving Iori's point on staying. Iori reached into the drawer next to Riku's bed and pulled out an inhaler and helped the coughing boy take it. After a few minutes his breathing went back to normal yet again. Iori sighed in relief as helped Riku la back down.

"You should go sleep Iori," Riku said again, "I'm okay now."

"Nanase-san, I would rather make sure your okay then sleep," Iori said, "So I'm staying."

Riku turned on his side and faced Iori. He sat up again and tossed Iori a blanket, "At least lay down......the beanbag is really comfy."

"Nanase-san-" Iori began ready to argue.

"Please, it'll make me feel better knowing your getting some rest too."

Iori glanced at the door before complying, taking the blanket and sitting on the beanbag and spreading his limbs out. Riku was right, it was comfortable. The warmth of the blanket started luring him to sleep. Riku watched as his eyes finally shut and his breaths evened out face softening from its usual hard expression. 

"I'm never going to be perfect enough for you huh."

\- - - - -

Iori woke up to the sun shining on his face. He stretched his arms and yawned taking in his surroundings. Right he fell asleep in Riku's room. He stared at the bed only to find it empty of the male it belonged too. Realizing Riku was probably away, Iori stood up and went to his room to change before making his way into the kitchen.

"Morning Iori," Mitsuki said standing by the stove.

Iori let a small smile appear realizing he was making pancakes. He took a seat at the table and glanced around at the otherwise empty room.

"Where's Nanase-san," Iori asked his brother.

"Ah, Riku had a schedule this morning I believe," Mitsuki said, "If I'm correct afterwards his going to see Tenn today as well."

Iori shuddered hearing that name. Kujo Tenn scared Iori like no tomorrow. He had no idea how Riku was oblivious to it all and kept his cheerful attitude up around the cold male.

Mitsuki chuckled, "Riku should be back by the evening. We all know Kujo wouldn't let Riku stay out that late."

"I'm certain he wouldn't but I have a feeling that means he will be paying us all a visit."

Mitsuki shuddered too, "Ah....probably."

Iori sighed. He had no schedules today meaning he had a day off. Usually his days off were aligned with Riku's. Usually Riku would drag Iori somewhere to keep them entertained, but he couldn't help but feel disappointed that it wouldn't be happening today. Mitsuki smirked at his brother's depressed expression and quickly patted his head.

"You'll have time to spend with him," Mitsuki said causing his younger brother to blush deeply, "Anyways, I have to go meet Nagi and the old geezer. See ya, Iori."

Iori waved as his brother left the dorms. Iori was officially in the space by himself, as 'Mezzo' was also away completing their schedules. He stood up and made his way to his room. He may as well study while he has the time.

\- - - - - 

"Ah Tenn-ni," Riku called out as soon as he saw his brother's familiar figure. 

He had been waiting a good half an hour now, his excitement building up as the time for them to meet up came closer and closer. Riku truly loved his twin brother and nothing could change that fact. Tenn gave a warm smile before noticing Riku hadn't put on his disguise yet.

"Riku, you should be wearing it at almost all times when you are out by yourself," Tenn began adjusting his brother's hat as well. 

Riku chuckled, "Sorry....I was just in a rush to get out here and I completely forgot about it."

"Be more careful," Tenn said as he sighed. 

They decided to head to a cafe that was nearby as Tenn didn't want to make his brother walk too far and risk an attack. After all Tenn hated seeing his brother in pain like that. They got to the small cafe rather quickly and soon were sitting down sipping their respective drinks. Tenn also ordered strawberry doughnuts for them to eat as well.

"So Riku, how's your health been," Tenn asked sternly.

"My attacks at night have been less frequent but I still get them," Riku began looking down sadly, "Iori has been helping me though! He's been bringing me warm drinks to warm my throat up and been staying awake with me...even though I'd rather have him sleep....since he has school."

Tenn saw his brother's expression change when he said Iori's name. A spark of wanting and love was present and it didn't take Tenn another second to understand what that meant. Oh was he going to have a chat with the younger Izumi in the near future.

"Ah, that's......nice," Tenn mumbled, "At least someone is watching out for you."

"Y-yeah Iori worries a lot about me," Riku said, "I feel bad for making him worry so much though...he's really too kind."

Tenn wanted to have that talk very soon. 

After finishing their food, they decided to stroll around at the nearby shops, before Tenn finally decided that Riku should be getting back, as it was almost night out. Together the twin boarded the train that led to the outside of the dorms. Tenn followed as Riku brought him upstairs and invited him inside.

"I'm home," Riku cheered as soon as he stepped through the door. 

Iori's expression faltered as soon as he heard Riku's voice, and Mitsuki couldn't help but laugh lightly. Iori stood up quickly and made his way closer to the door. 

"Ah, TenTen," Tamaki said before Iori got to Riku.

The boy froze. Kujo Tenn scared the life out of him, as well as he just didn't want to die today...or ever.

Quickly Iori turned around and went back to his seat hoping that no one heard the footsteps he had made. Luck seemed to favor him as Riku walked to the living room. Mitsuki smirked as he looked as his brothers warmed and slightly redder cheeks. His brother definitely had it bad. Iori however gave the red head a small smile which made Riku light up. It obvious as much as Riku loved seeing his twin, he still missed Iori and it seemed the feeling was mutual between the two of them. Tenn stepped into the area a few seconds later and frowned at Iori. Iori caught his gaze and gulped.

"Ah, Iori," Riku finally said sitting next to him and stretching, "Sorry we couldn't hang out today, just I never get to see Tenn-ni."

"It's alright Nanase-san. I had homework to complete anyways," Iori said. 

Tenn watched their interactions with cold eyes. He knew his brother had a hint of reluctance in his voice when he spoke to the dark haired boy next to him. As if Riku really shouldn't be near him to begin with. Tenn's first thought was that Iori did something to his beloved brother but after recalling their conversation at the cafe, he knew Iori was completely innocent. Riku had doubts. He was underestimating himself again, as he saw his brother with a very familiar expression. It was the one Riku wore when he didn't want to bother.

"I should get going before Gaku yells at me," Tenn said suddenly.

Iori froze. No scolding? Iori sighed in relief, "G-good night, Kujo-san."

Tenn glared at Iori, "Yes, good night."

He quickly left the dorm leaving everyone (except Riku) confused. They didn't fret going back to their routines. Iori relaxed slowly, as Riku continued talking to him, about the morning interview he had, which Iori watched and recorded. He didn't talk much about what he and Tenn did before Riku stood up.

"I'm going to bathe," he announced and didn't wait for any responses before leaving the area.

Sougo stared after him, "Did something happen to Riku?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Iori said.

\- - - - - 

Riku clutched his chest, as it hammered against his rib-cage. He wanted it to slow down and he wanted it to stop racing anytime he thought of Iori. He shouldn't be around him like that or try and make him like him so much.

"Ah, I really am stupid," Riku mumbled as he began to dry off his hair.

Riku wasn't perfect. He made Iori worry and stressed him out, Music Festa being a perfect example of it. Riku couldn't be with Iori no matter how much his heart yearned for it, how much he wanted to be with Iori. He just wasn't good enough. He was angry for talking his ear off again, and for trying to make Iori notice him yet again.

"Stupid," he grumbled, throwing his towel into his hamper and curling on his side, after turning the lights off. 

Riku's eyes gazed through his window. Stupid, he really was exactly that. His chest burst into flames and soon Riku was curled up tightly coughs racking his body, his breathing worse than the usual attacks. He faintly heard his door being busted open, and someone forcing him to take his inhaler. Nothing worked. His breaths remained heavy and strained. His chest kept burning. He did hear Iori's frantic voice yelling out for someone to call for an ambulance, that he was in a attack yet again.

The last thing, Riku remebered was Iori's eyes watering as he looked down on him.

\- - - - -

Iori wouldn't stop pacing. Mitsuki knew he was panicking about Riku. No one still knew why Riku had gotten into an attack but currently, no one could ask, as the boy was still unconscious. The rest of the group was quiet, clearly worried about their precious center. Yamato finally stood up and put a hand on Iori's shoulder.

"Sit down Ichi, your making us all tense, and your disturbing some of the other families," the leader said.

Iori quickly glanced around his face flushing in embarrassment before taking a seat next to his older brother, "S-sorry."

"He's going to be just fine," Mitsuki said, giving Mitsuki a small smile, "He's strong."

A few minutes after they got Mitsuki to calm down, the doctor finally came to escort them to Riku's room, where Tsumugi was waiting.

"He's stable now," the doctor was saying, "The attack seems to of came from stress."

"See, Iorin, Riku is alright," Mitsuki said.

The doctor left them alone as soon as the idols stepped into the room. Tsumugi smiled at them, before going to grab everyone something to drink. Iori immediately went to Riku's side, hesitantly taking his hand in his own. Mitsuki chuckled softly. His brother really was helpless. The group stayed silent not wanting to break their moment. Until Nagi finally spoke.

"Oh Riku, please wake up soon," he said.

"He will soon, Nagi-kun," Sogo said gently. 

Tsumugi handed everyone their drinks and they all chatted silently, until a nurse came in to inform them visiting hours were nearly over and that however only one person could stay. Obviously they all decided to let Iori stay by his crush's side, so they all whispered their fare wells and left the two oblivious lovers alone. 

As soon as they were left alone. Iori gently pressed his lips again his hand and closed his eyes. He felt like he was going to cry all over again. He hated seeing Riku in this state and seeing him limp and hurt like this only make Iori's chest hurt. His grip on Riku's hand tightened. Maybe he was living in a cliche story because in hat moment, Riku finally opened his eyes again, and took a deep breath, which fogged up his oxygen mask,

"Iori?"

Quickly Iori's head shot up and he couldn't fight the smile that appeared on his face. Quickly, he embraced the boy, and couldn't let go when Riku hesitantly hugged him back.

"I-Iori," Riku mumbled.

"Please don't scare me like that again," Iori whispered, "You were fine one moment and then unconscious the next. What happened?"

Riku froze before turning his head so the younger male can't see his broken expression, "It was just the usual."

Iori could hear it in Riku's voice that he wasn't being honest, "Your lying to me Nanase-san."

Riku began trembling but again he shook his head keeping silent. He was weak enough already and having Iori standing right there when Riku's weakness was the cause. He knew the younger male would try and pull the blame towards him. Riku never wanted to see Iori like that. especially after MusicFesta.

"I'll be fine," Riku said quietly, "I'm going to sleep again..."

Iori took a deep breathe, "Why, can't you trust me? Was it because of me....Nanase-san if I said something or did anything, please tell me what I did wrong. I don't want to be the reason why your hurting."

"It's not you," Riku muttered, "It would never be because of you."

"Then please, Riku tell me," Iori cried out, "Please trust me."

"I'm not perfect," Riku whispered, "I'm weak and I'm pathetic. I- I just want to be enough for you..."

Iori paused taking in his words. Be enough? That's when his words truly sank in and Iori's face burst into flames. Relief flooded into his system, but he also couldn't help but feel like it was his fault again. However he was more worried that it was because Riku was putting all this stress on himself. 

"R-Riku," Iori mumbled.

"It's fine you don't have to reply, I'd rather you not," Riku replied, "I just want to go back to sleep okay."

Iori stood up, and quickly went to the other side, before taking Riku's hands into his own, "You are so stubborn.... R-riku...you've always been enough for me. I never once doubted that you weren't....and you don't have to be perfect....I think you already are as is."

Riku's face exploded, his skin almost as red as his hair, but he couldn't fight the smile that appeared, and the feeling of his chest becoming light again. He really did have it bad for this boy, and right now knowing his feelings were mutual were the best thing he could of heard at that very moment. Iori shifted and pulled Riku close to him, in a gentle embrace. (after all Riku was still connected to an IV, and Iori didn't want to hurt him) Riku ended up dragging Iori to lay next to him, and together the two boys fell asleep, limbs tangled but smiles on their faces. 

\- - - - -

The next morning, as Riku was going to be discharged, so the rest of i7, came early in the morning to help get all of Riku's things. Mitsuki was the first to step in the room. As soon as he saw Iori and Riku, cuddled up together, he immediately lit up, grinning wildly.

"OH," Nagi said a bit too loudly as he followed behind Mitsuki, who quickly shushed him.

The rest of the group smiled at the warming sight (minus Tamaki who was tired and very much confused) and slowly, Mitsuki gently woke the two boys awake.

"Iori, Riku, it's time to wake up."

Iori stirred before, tightening his hold on Riku and let out a small groan. Riku had an identical reaction, burying his face deeper into his other's chest.

Mitsuki chuckled before shaking his younger brother, "Iori..."

"What's going on," Riku mumbled, his eyes slowly opening.

"Ni-san is here to......." Iori began but then shot up, his face bright red as he realized the group was here, and very much saw the two of them together, "Ni-ni-san." 

Mitsuki let out a laugh, "Congratulations to the both of you."

Iori buried his face into his hands, as Riku turned, eyes finally open. He sat up as well still groggy from just having woken up, "Iori, whats wrong?"

"The others are here," Iori replied, still unable to meet anyone's eyes.

"Oh....OH," Riku said, quickly sitting, up his face matching Iori's, "H-hi."

Mitsuki and Yamato burst out laughing, "What was that reaction?"

Riku huffed before smiling, "I'm happy."

Iori heard Riku's words and gave a small smile back to him. How he was able to also capture the heart of the person next to him amazed him, but he couldn't complain. He was happy too after all.

Everything was just perfect.


	2. A Special Delivery - Gaku Yaotome x (Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it a gender neutral reader....qwp.  
> I hope this is okay

        It was obvious you were exhausted as the moment you stepped into your small apartment and flung yourself onto your couch. As much as you wanted to sleep you knew you had to eat first or else your best friend, Mitsuki would most surely yell at your for not taking proper care of yourself. So you reached for your phone and pulled up the website for Yamamura Soba shop, to have the delicious food delivered to your house. You were grateful for Mitsuki getting you your weekend job at his parents bakery but it was exhausting on busy days.

You let your eyes shut relaxing in the silence before jolting awake at the sound of knocking on your door.

        "C-Coming," you called out grabbing your wallet before opening the door.

As soon as you saw the delivery man, you froze. His eyes were a striking silver, and his hair was a light gray which looked very familiar.

        "S-sorry you look very familiar," you said giving a small smile, before pulling the money you owed him out from your wallet.

The man chuckled before handing you the soba, which smelled amazing and looked back up at you, "Ah your order is free actually, The owner wanted to give you this a thank you for the treats you've brought them."

        "O-oh, uh, thank you," you stuttered out and the male chuckled again.

        "Um, thank you for bringing this then....are you sure I don't know you," you asked staring him down again. You couldn't exactly remember where you had seen the male, but you'd have to be blind to not know he was definitely beautiful.

        "I get that a lot actually, but no, I just simply work for my grandparents," he said giving a soft smile when mentioning his grandparents. 

        "Awe how sweet," you said, "Well have a good evening."

        "You too," the male said before heading back outside to get to his next location.

Little did you know this would only be the start of something wonderful.

\- - - - -

        "Y/N!"

You grinned the second you heard the familiar energetic voice.

        "MITSU," you yelled back as you stood up, grinning. 

You were lucky enough to be able to hang out with Mitsuki today as he finally had a day off. However he had informed they had to run a errand for his manger before they could follow their original plan.

        "So where exactly are we going," you asked your best friend and you both sat down on the train.

        "We have to bring these reports to TRIGGER's manager from our last collaboration, Manager promised to fill out the reports this time, so we are just running copies," Mitsuki told you.

You nodded still confused but none the less didn't question anything. You guys continued to talk about your lives, with Mitsuki asking many questions about the bakery and his parents. You asked about how his little brother (Iori) was doing and how his travels had been. Mitsuki knew you wanted to travel the world. You were studying hard for an art degree, and you wanted to expand somewhere else than simply Japan. 

        The train pulled up to the station you needed to get off at and together you guys made you way to the giant building which held Yaotome productions. You got anxious following Mitsuki as you both made your way up to office. 

        "Don't worry Y/N," Mitsuki said, "Your with me, and I doubt we will see Trigger anyways, they are a very busy group."

Mitsuki's words must of jinxed both of you because as soon as the elevator doors opened, the familiar three person group was right on the other side. Your eyes immediately landed on the groups leader, and last night clicked.

        "Wait do you work at a soba shop," you suddenly blurted out.

Tenn snickered, knowing about the dual identity their leader had but watched as he simply shook his head, "I'm too busy to be doing something as that."

        "A-ah I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding, " you said quickly bowing down, face flushed in embarrassment.

Mitsuki laughed, patting your shoulder as you moved past them, towards Anesagi's office. Tenn turned to the taller male as soon as you two were out of sight.

        "So is that the person you were talking about last night" Tenn said snickering.

        "Shut up brat," Gaku said, stepping onto the elevator, how ever he couldn't help but smile at seeing you again. You definitely intrigued him. He also found it funny that you knew the older Izumi. He chuckled lowly, hoping that he would run into you again. Maybe luck would be on his side.

\- - - - -

A few days later you were in the same situation. You were hungry and didn't feel like cooking. However you did want to get out of your apartment. So you grabbed a bag and headed towards the soba shop you liked the best. As soon as you stepped in you felt relaxed smelling the familiar dish you loved. At the counter was the delivery man who you thought was Yaotome Gaku. Smiling slightly you took a seat at the counter which was seen almost instantly by the man. 

        "Oh it's the bakery girl again," he said smiling.

        "It's the Yaotome look-a-like," you replied, reaching into your bag, "Here these are for you and your grandparents. I made extra."

He grinned, putting them aside, before returning back ,"Well what can I get you?" 

        "Tempura soba today," you replied, setting the menu down, "Oh and a f/f drink too."

        "Sure," he said placing the order down, and returning with your drink, "Here you go."

You smiled in thanks, feeling very comfortable. You pulled out your phone, and sent a message to Mitsuki to confirm that you were in fact eating a proper meal instead of just a bento from the gas station. You chuckled when he replied, saying how proud he was of you. 

        "Ah are you texting a lover of yours," the 'fake' Gaku asked.

Your face flushed, but you shook your head no, "He's my best friend actually. He just wants to make sure I'm okay, I tend to not focus on my health very much."  

The soba man smiled, "He seems like a good friend then."

You nodded in agreement, "He's great."

        The two people continued to chat, even while the guest ate their meal, the soba man stayed close, every now and then taking care of other patrons in the restaurant. A little while after you finished your meal, you stretched you arms and finally stood up.

        "I gotta head home for the night," you said, "I had fun though, your nice to talk with....can I know your name?"

The man smiled, but shook his head, "That's a secret, but here."

He handed you a small slip of paper with a number written on it.

        "Okay then, I guess this works," you said chuckling, "I hope to know your REAL name soon. I feel bad now calling you the Soba Man."

        "Soba Man," he said laughing, "I like it."

Your rolled your eyes, and waved a good bye before leaving the restaurant. He watched you until you were gone from the window's sight. 

        "Gaku-chan," his grandma called out, "Come get a cookie they left."

\- - - - -

        The both of you texted a lot. A few months had passed, and after many nights spent at the restaurant, Gaku finally decided to show who he really was too you. You however were still suspicious. You still couldn't wrap yourself around the fact that he said, he wasn't the real Yaotome Gaku. It just didn't seem like he wasn't, after all he didn't talk much about what he does during the day. 

        You were at your apartment, watching a interview that Mitsu was doing, and laughing at his quirkyness. He was a great person to talk with and you could see the host was very entertained and delighted to speak with him. You were proud of your best friend. 

         You jumped at the sudden knocking on your door, and you groaned standing up. Grabbing your key to unlock the door you opening it only to be met with flowers. You looked up only to be met with a very familiar male.

        "Mr.Soba, what do I owe the pleasure this fine evening," you said in a fake accent, smiling.

He took a deep breath, and game a somewhat nervous smile back to you, "It's Gaku actually."

He froze, when you didn't move. He however didn't expect you to jump up and let out a cheer. He watched as you laughed taking the flowers from him.

        "I knew it," you said putting the flowers in a safe spot on your counter, "It seemed a bit too suspicious."

        "Wait....your not angry," Gaku said confused, "Most people would be at least annoyed."

You just grinned, "I'm sure you have your reason. I mean I think it's sweet such a famous person is still helping his beloved grandparents."

Gaku felt relieved, "Well, since you finally know the truth....would you like to go out sometime?"

        "Of course," you replied, "Soba man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried


	3. Time - Iori x (Reader)

        You stared up at the building in front of you and let out a small smile. It felt good to be back home, in a place you were far more comfortable in. Your mother smiled, as you gleamed.

        "Let's go Y/N, we have to finish registering you," she said calmly.

        "Alright."

        You followed her into the building. Currently, no students were in the building as the school was set to begin in a hour. You were led to the principal's office who greeted both of you warmly. After almost an hour of paperwork, your mother gave you a hug before leaving you on your own. You and the principal made small chatter, asking about your past four years in England (which was amazing but you still missed home). After the bell rang, the principal walked you to your classroom. He walked in first, you a few steps behind.

        "Class, we have a new student joining this class today," he said, waving you forward.

        "Hello," you began and smiled, "My name is Y/N L/N. It's nice to meet you all."

        You quickly surveys the classroom, and your eyes locked with a pair of silver ones sitting near the back of the room. You recognized those eyes anywhere. 

        You and Izumi Iori were extremely close before you had to leave with your mom. You didn't know how to say goodbye however and instead of saying it in person, you wrote him a goodbye note. You were sobbing the entire time, because you didn't know it then.

You were totally in love with Iori. 

        "Well, there's a empty seat next to Yotsuba-kun," your teacher said warmly, "So you can take the desk there."

        You nodded and made your way to your neat quickly walking past Iori and sitting down. The boy who's name was Yotsuba re-introduced himself, as Tamaki Yotsuba and that his friend was none other than Iori. You smiled softly, before pulling out your notebook. After all, school was still very important to you and you had some catching up to do.

\- - - - - 

During lunch, Tamaki waved you over to eat with him. You agreed pulling out your bento. 

        "So are you a foreigner like Nagichi," he asked you before you even began to eat.

        "W-who's Nagichi," you asked confused, "And no, I was born here, my mom just had a job opportunity and she couldn't give it up."

        "Oh, Naghichi is part of my group," he said proudly, "We are idols! Iorin is in the group too."

        "Idols," you mumbled, Iori was a singer..,"That's amazing, I could never..."

Tamaki grinned, "Have you heard of us? We go by Idolish7."

        "Oh," you exclaimed, "My friends Claire, was really into you guys! She said the red head and the tall one were her favorites!" 

        "Rikkun and me," he said proudly.

You opened the lid your bento and smiled at the male. You had made it earlier this morning. Tamaki however locked eyes with the sweet you had packed with your meal. You noticed his gaze and smiled again. 

        "Do you want the pudding." you asked, "You can have it."

He nodded, his eyes beginning to sparkle as you handed him the treat. Iori seemed completely uninterested ignoring the two of you. You wanted to speak to him but you were two afraid to say something. So instead you focused on eating your lunch and continued to talk with Tamaki. Soon the bell rang for class to restart. You sat back at your desk and grabbed you notebook again. Hopefully you would regain your courage soon.

\- - - - -

You weren't sure how you ended up in the situation but here you were, following Tamaki and Iori, to Fonte Chocolate to grab a few sweets. Iori seemed uncomfortable with you around, so you decided to walk near Tamaki instead. You both talked about the life of an idol as well as King Pudding (A common love you both shared). Soon you were at the familiar shop you recognized. You walked behind the two boys into the shop. Before Tamaki could even say a greeting, a familar orange haired boy rushed over too you.

        "Y/N is that you," he called out, quickly bringing you into a hug, "Your finally back!"

        "Hey Mitsu," you said and smiled, "I got back last week, but I wanted to keep it as a surprise."

He grinned, "Hey- Where did Iori go?"

        "To the bathroom," Tamaki said, "Y/N-chan you know Mitsuki?"

        "Yeah," you replied, "Uhm why don't you choose a cake for both of us, I'll be over in a moment."

Tamaki nodded and went to look at the display. You sighed and turned back to Mitsuki.

        "I don't think Iori was happy to see me," you said, "He hasn't said a word. I can't blame him but still..."

        "Really but," Mitsuki began," He was so upset after you left. He would constantly wait for you to come back home. Should I talk to him."

        "No, it's okay," you mumbled, "I don't want him to get annoyed, or get you involved in anything. I mean, I left on not a great term...who would be happy with a note rather than a proper goodbye."

        "True, that did upset him, but he still wanted you back. He missed you a lot," Mitsuki said.

You just shook your head, "I'll just give him some space. I don't want to push anything onto him. That's the last thing I would want to do." 

        "Okay," Mitsuki said, "Let's go see what Tamaki choose for you two. Since it's you it's on the house.  
        "Thank's Mitsu," you said and smiled.

\- - - - -

Obviously, you gave Mitsuki you new number and you both texted daily. He also was a member of Idolish7, which made you very excited for him. Iori always worried and supported Mitsuki in his dream of becoming an idol. Iori was probably estactic to be with him too. You also found out that the two brothers had moved out into the dorms that belonged to Idolish7. Currently it was the weekend, and you were planning on heading to the mall that was a few train stops away. Just as you were about to leave, your phone buzzed. You assumed it was Mitsuki, but instead, it was the pudding addict Tamaki. His messaged asked for him to call, so you dialed his number.

        "Hello," you said, "You asked me to call."

        "Are you busy today," Tamaki asked, "We are off today, and I'm bored."

You heard some muffled voices behind you, before Tamaki continued, "I want to do something."

        "I was just going to head out to the mall," you replied chuckling, "If you want you can meet me there."

        "Okay, see you there."

A half hour later, you were at your destination and told Tamaki you would be waiting outside. You decided to mess around on your phone. You waited another fifteen minutes before you heard the familiar voice only to look up and freeze. Not only was Tamaki their (in disguise of course) but so were six other people two of which you knew were the Izumi brothers.

        "U-uhm Tamaki," you said, "I thought-"

        "We got bored," one of the males said, "And we wanted to meet Tamaki's new friend. Didn't know it was a girl though."

        "Sorry Y/N," Mitsuki said, "I tried to convince at least these two too stay back."

He waved at the male who had just spoke and a blonde one who seemed to keep his gaze on you.

        "A-ah I see," you said nervously, who wouldn't be nervous when an idol group was just feet away, "My name is Y/N L/N. It's nice too meet you all."

        "My name is-"

        "OOH SHE IS LOVELY!"

The blonde male ran up to up, and grabbed you hand placing a gentle kiss, "My name is Nagi-des, and you are quite beautiful."

Your faced turned a bright red as Mitsuki grabbed his collar and dragged him back scolding him on his introduction. The other members politely introduced themselves and shuddered as Mitsuki continued to scold Nagi. Once he finished, the eight of you headed into the mall. Riku immediately walked with you, as you both began to talk about a popular anime about heros you both enjoyed. Iori was still quiet, sticking with his bother and watching the two of you interact. He felt somewhat angry when the two of you high-fived, as you two shared the same favorite character. 

The first store you wanted to stop by was a clothing store your mother had recommended. There was a men's section so most of the boys headed over there. However Riku and Tamaki stayed with you. They helped you find a few things which you were grateful for. After over an hour of walking around, you all were at the food court to get a lunch. You saw a ramen setup and headed over there, as the boys thought of what they wanted. What shocked you however was that one of the members slipped away and followed you.

        "Ah, Io- Izumi-san," you started, "Your in a ramen mood too?"

He simply nodded his head, and you gave a small smile before looking towards the menu deciding on what you wanted to eat. Iori and you stood in a tense silence however. You wanted to at least start some sort of conversation with him, but your nerves kept you back from saying anything. You jumped however he spoke first.

        "You haven't changed much."

You looked at him confused, "W-what?"

        "You haven't changed," he said and smiled slightly, "Your still the same as you were before you left."

        "Ah yeah," you mumbled, "I can speak English finally though! I used to be so bad at it. I would constantly come over to you house to study!"

        "However, the way you left was quite abrupt."

You could just feel the sadness in his voice when he spoke. You always felt bad about leaving like that but you were terrible at goodbyes and one too you best friend was definitely not an exception.

        "I'm sorry," you whispered.

        "I would of liked to see you in person rather than a note on Loppu themed paper," he said almost sternly like.

        "I just, I couldn't face you Iori," you said, "I didn't even want to leave in the first place. It all happened so fast I couldn't keep up with everything. I wasn't able to face you and that always stuck with me. That's not how I wanted to leave home."

Iori however chuckled, "Your rambling."

        "Sorry..."

You felt relieved however. He finally spoke to you again.

        "Hey Iori."

He looked at you signaling you to continue, "Let's just restart again alright."

He wanted to roll his eyes, but he couldn't stop the smile on his face, "Okay...Let's restart."

        "Hi, my name is Y/N L/N."

        "Nice to meet you, I'm Iori Izumi."

\- - - - -

Mitsuki was ecstatic to see you both on good terms again. Tamaki was confused for a bit and probably still was. You and Iori simply went back to how you were before you left, obviously though not as childish. You both were still almost adults after all. Luckily for you, their manger was extremely kind, and you were able to join on some of their adventures. Watching them perform, especially Iori made you extremely happy. You could tell he worked hard, and how he danced and sang showed that. Everything was going how you felt like it should of been.

Since you two reunited again, you were allowed to visit their dorms quite often, to the point Tsumugi offered you the extra room, they had (which you had to decline as you mom would never allow it). Your time was spent between forcing Tamaki to do his homework, to studying with Iori and watching their practices. Music Fest was a rough time for you to watch. You had never seen Iori seem so upset. You simply supported him as much as you possibly could. 

        "Your late."

You grinned sheepishly, "Sorry. Mom was being a bit off this morning."

        "It's fine," Iori said as you fell into step next to him, "So where to first?"

        "Usamimi Friends has a collab cafe nearby," you began knowing he wouldn't refuse, "I really wanted to go see it!"

He sighed knowing you dragged him into it. He followed you down the street to the cafe that was down the street. You happily entered the bright and happy looking cafe. He didn't show it but you knew he was enjoying himself. He was the one who mentioned the cafe anyways. You were simply helping him out. After the cafe the both of you continued to walk around exploring the nearby shops. Iori was happy seeing you smile, especially because he knew the smile was for him. He felt just as warm as you did when you were with him. 

        "Hey Y/N,"

You looked at him with that adorable smile of yours and he couldn't help but want to smile back.

        "I really like you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you die for three months whoop.
> 
> I completely forgot i started this so it really bad but i tri. Let's pray i'm more consistent. 
> 
> Feel free to scream at me on Instagram and Twitter (@heyitskaylikat)


	4. I Hate You - (Mitsuki x Yamato)

        Mitsuki sighed, as he stepped into the living room early in the morning. He heard snoring from the couch and automatically knew it was Yamato passed out and drunk. Mitsuki quietly walked over and picked up the empty beer cans and threw them away. 

        He then moved to the kitchen and began to cook breakfast for everyone and prepare lunches for his brother and Tamaki. Iori and Sougo were the first two up, as always. Iori immediately went to help Mitsuki with breakfast. Next Riku came in followed Nagi. 

        “Oh Mitsuki, this smells wonderful!”

Riku nodded , “It does.”

Mitsuki quickly finished up, and went back to living room.

        “Oi, Yamato” Mitsuki said shaking the male in front of him, “Wake up, old man.”

Yamato groaned and shifted his position, “Mitsu?”

        “Get up,” Mitsuki commanded again, “You should at least go to your room.”

Yamato groaned again, “Why don’t you just sleep with me.”

Mitsuki’s face turned a bright red and he smacked Yamato’s arm, “Go to your room.”

        Finally he stood up, and stalked to his room, which made Mitsuki sigh in relief. He went back to the kitchen and helped everyone get ready for their days.

\- - - - - 

        Nagi and Riku were the last two to leave the dorms as they had a appearance on a afternoon talk show. That left just Yamato and Mitsuki left. Mitsuki was definitely bored as he scrolled through the TV. Trigger was everywhere. Quickly he snapped the TV and let his mind wander. Automatically his thoughts went to the green haired man who was passed out in his room. Mitsuki sighed standing up and quietly made his way to Yamato’s room, a cup of water in hand. Quietly he slipped into the room, softly shutting the door behind him.

        “Mitsu,” Yamato groaned out half asleep as he spoke out.

        “Here, I brought you some water,” Mitsuki said walking to him and handing it to him. 

        “Thank you,” Yamato replied.

        Mitsuki sat down on the edge of the bed and sat in silence as Yamato drank. He glanced around the dark room and jumped a bit when Musashi turned one. Yamato chuckled and sighed closing his eyes yet again.

        “You drank to much again,” Mitsuki scolded slightly, “You need to be more careful. It’s bad for your health too.”

        “Yeah yeah,” Yamato mumbled.

        Mitsuki stayed quiet knowing even if he tried to continue Yamato was too out of it to listen. Just as he was about to leave, a arm came out from the cave of blanked and pulled Mitsuki under. 

Mitsuki’s Fave exploded to red as Yamato tucked his head under his chin and held on tightly to the smaller boy. 

        “Stay,” he mumbled sleepily, “Your warm.”

Although he would never admit it (right now at least) Mitsuki felt as ease and slowly closed his eyes with the other male.

        “I hate you,” Mitsuki mumbled drifting off to sleep.

        “Yeah yeah.”

\- - - - -

They woke up a few hours later to Nagi screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet :D

**Author's Note:**

> bet im shoving these bois in you heart


End file.
